Elite Dangerous: PvP útmutató
Forrás: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HIU5JMnPaGwr0xm9c723D00EnMqh1QKZLCNMyyzSyGM/edit# Elite Dangerous: PvP útmutató v1.0 = BEVEZETŐ = Üdv parancsnok! Hadd mutatkozzak be. A nevem CMDR SpongeDoc. A Federal Republic Command veteránja és PvP speciális ügynöke vagyok, valamint a Federal Viper Division társalapítója, és fő szervezője. Célom ennek az útmutatónak a megírásával, hogy minél több Magyar parancsnokot csábítsak Open Play-be, valamint leromboljam a PvP-vel kapcsolatos mítoszokat és legendákat azáltal, hogy megmutatom és elmagyarázom miről is szól ez a játékstílus. Az útmutató elején tisztázok néhány játékbeli fogalmat, és technikát, majd a PvP lépésein végighaladva próbálok meg segíteni, eligazodni ebben a világban. Igyekszem lényegre törően fogalmazni, hogy ne legyen túl sok az információ, így ha valami nem világos keressetek nyugodtan az elitdangerous.hu discord szerveren. Jó olvasást! o7 = A PvP-ről általánosságban = A PvP nyers jelentése Player versus Player, azaz játékos és játékos közötti küzdelem. Ennyi. Viszont érdemes néhány PvP formát megkülömböztetni, aminek nagy jelentősége lesz a később tanultak alkalmazásában. ' ' ' Gankerek/Gank: Olyan PvP játékosok, akik minden egyéb játékost megtámadnak (max a saját csoportjukon belül nem, de már arra is volt példa, hogy az SDC (Smiling Dog Crew) saját játékostársát gankelte meg) rank/név/power play frakció vagy akármire tekintet nélkül. Ezeket a támadásokat általában csoportosan, szervezetten hajtják végül, de sokszor magányosan is megtámadnak másokat, és vannak híres Lone Wolfok, akik többnyire egyedül dolgoznak (leghíresebb közülük CMDR Dangerous.com, akinek lelkén eddig több mint 5000 játékos lelke szárad…) A magányos gankereket gyűjtőnéven murderhobo-nak hívjuk. ' ' ' Kalózok: Olyan playerek, akik az árudra hajtanak. Legtöbbször tényleg csak ki akarnak rabolni, és mivel harci hajókkal nyomulnak, általában 5-20 tonna között szoktak “kérni” az áruból. Ha üres a raktered akkor viszont nem szoktak háborgatni, így ha player kalóz kap el minket adjuk meg neki amit kér, mert ellentétben az NPC kalózokkal, ők rövid távon ki fognak csinálni. És a rebuy meg az teljes áru elvesztése sokkal jobban fáj, hidd el… (Híres kalóz csoport pl a CODE) ' ' ' Power Play PvP: Talán ez a legtisztább formája a PvP-nek. Itt lényegében a különböző powerekhez tartozó játékosok támadják meg az ellenséges powerekhez tartozó játékosokat. Itt komolyabb összecsapások is kialakulhatnak, volt példa 15 vs 15-ös wing harcra, ami több órán keresztül tartott. A fő probléma, hogy nagyon sokan úgy csatlakoznak egy powerhez (power play modulért pl), hogy fogalmuk sincs mivel jár ez. Szóval ha valamilyen powerhez tartozol, és openben játszol, tartsd nyitva a szemed ;-) ' ' ' PvP hotspotok: Azok a területek, rendszerek, ahol nagyon nagy eséllyel Gankerbe, vagy PvP-zni vágyó játéksba botlasz. Ezek a rendszerek kerülendők kellő tapasztalat nélkül, vagy csak nagyon óvatosan. Tipikus hotspotok a Power Play hatlamak bázisai, legfőképpen Cubeo, Kamadhenu, Rhea, Nanomam. Az össze rendszer ahol mérnökök vannak. San Tu, ami a PvP közösség bázisa. Az összes Community Goal. És minden olyan hely, ahol valami új felfedezés található (Thargoiod, guardian, stb) ami sok playert vonzhat. ' ' ' Valamint a játékosok kb három csoportba sorolhatóak az alapján, hogy játszanak openben: # PvP-er: Aktívan keresi az összecsapásokat vagy gankelési célzattal, vagy Power Play PvP-ben. A legtöbb PvP csoportnak, vagy powernek jó háttér infrastruktúrája van, így gyakori, hogy riasztanak PvP-ereket ha mondjuk megtámadnak valakit az egyik Power fő bázisán. Akik aztán vagy tudnak menni kezelni a helyzetet, vagy nem. Sajnos sokan pl munkaidőben támadnak, így esélyünk sincs dolgozó emberként feltörölni vele a padlót. # Passzív PvP-er: Ismeri a dörgést, de aktívan nem keresi az összecsapásokat, viszont ha valaki bekóstolja, felveszi a kesztyűt. # Túlélő: Openben játszik, mert szeret kommunikálni más játékosokkal, de nem igazán akar elmélyedni a PvP-ben. Van fogalma mi zajlik körülötte, de ha megtámadják elmenekül. Ha ebbe a csoportba tartozol, akkor is érdemes elolvasni legalább az észlelés, és interdiction fejezetet, hogy nagyobb eséllyel túlélj egy támadást. = PvP etika = Van pár íratlan szabály amit érdemes betartani ha PvP-er szeretnél lenni. Erre eléggé érzékeny a PvP közösség, így ha nem akarod, hogy később veszekedés és flame legyen belőle tartsd be ezeket az íratlan szabályokat. Ha passzív elszenvedője vagy a támadásnak, természetesen ezekkel az etikai szabályokkal nem kell foglalkoznod, ez csak azokra vonatkozik akik direkt más játékosokat támadnak meg. * Soha ne COMBAT LOGOLJ!: Az első és legfontosabb. Eleve ne alkalmazd ezt a módszert, hogy túlélj egy PvP csatát (A menü log is combat lognak minősül). Ha openben játszol, ezzel aláírtad, hogy vállalod ha más játékos megtámad és megöl. Még ha többen is vannak. * Ne használj healing beam-et: Maradjon csak PvE fegyver. Hogy miért? Azért, mert azok a wing csaták mondjuk, ahol egy Cutter folyamatosan gyógyítja a csapattársa pajzsát, kb a végtelenségig húzódnának, így teljesen értelmetlenné válik az egész. Természetesen vannak akik ezzel nem törődnek, pl a birodalmi 13th csoport, akik rendre használnak healing beam-et a csatákban… * Ne térj vissza wing harcba: Ezzel csak azok találkoznak, akik wing harcokba bonyolódnak (főleg PP PvP-ben). Ha elhagytad a csatateret (instance), ne gyere vissza. Azzal, hogy kiugrottál az instance-ból, lényegében feladtad a harcot. Természetesen ezt is sokan megszegik (khm 13th), mert ha kiugrasz SC-be a harcból, töltődik a pajzsod, és gond nélkül kényelmesen tudsz használni Shield Cell Bank-ot is. * Kapcsold ki a crime reportot: Jobb panelben állítsd a crimes against me opciót off-ra. Ezáltal ha valaki meglő, nem lesz wanted. Azért támadsz meg egy másik játékost, hogy harcolj vele, így roppant idegesítő ha közben az NPC-k is beleavatkoznak. * GG és hardpoint elrakás: 1v1-ben vagy wing harcnál ha valaki gg-t ír a chatbe, azzal feladta a küzdelmet. Ugyanez a helyzet, ha elrakja a fegyvereit. * Ne használj premium ammo-t: A premium ammo egy extra csavar a hajó teljesítmény növelésére, és lényegében nyomonkövethetetlen. = Instance = Sokszor fogom használni ezt a kifejezést, így gyorsan az elején elmagyarázom mi is ez. Instance-nak nevezzük azt, ahol a játékosok együtt vannak, és látják egymást. Amolyan buborékként kell elképzelni. A supercruise, ahol látod a játékosokat az is egy instance, de ha valaki kiránt SC-ből normál térbe, az már egy másik instance lesz. Ezzel vannak komoly bajok az Elite-ben sajnos a retek netcode miatt, de ezzel együtt kell élnünk amíg nem fixálják. Bizonyos eseményekkel el tudod érni, hogy ez az instance resetelődjön, vagy átkerülj egy másik játékos/játékosok instance-ába. Ugyanis, előfordulhat az is, hogy ugyan abban a rendszerben vagytok, de totálisan másik instance-ban, és egyáltalán nem is látjátok egymást. Ez nagyban függ a játékosok net kapcsolatától, és lokalizáltságától (ne játszatok együtt oroszokkal, mert nekik általában VPN-t kell használni, hogy tudjanak játszani…) Biztos találkoztál már openben olyannal, hogy németül írta ki a hajóneveket, vagy franciául. Ez azért történt, mert amikor beugrottál a rendszerbe, akkor már volt ott egy német/francia játékos, és az ő instance-ába ugrottál bele, így az ő nyelvi beállításai szerint látod a hajókat. Instance reset: Ha valami nem 100, mondjuk ellenségre vadászol, de senkit nem látsz a rendszerben, akkor legegyszerűbb ha kiugrasz normál térbe. Vársz egy percet, majd vissza. Sokszor van voilá érzés, amikor vissza ugrasz, és tele van az egész rendszer játékosokkal, akiket eddig nem is láttál. Nem látod a másik játékost akivel játszani szeretnél. Ez főleg akkor jelentkezik, ha nemzetközi csoportban játszol. Ilyenkor fel kell venni barátnak akit nem látsz, vagy/és írni neki egy üzenetet. Ez legtöbbször megoldja a problémát, és varázsütésre megjelenik az illető. Instance hard reset. Ez akkor szokott kelleni, ha nagy földrajzi eltéréssel vannak emberek az instance-ban. Ilyenkor azt szoktuk csinálni, hogy mindenki kiugrik egy közeli rendszerbe, és az az ember ugrik vissza először, akinek az instancá-ba szeretnénk játszani (US, EU). Hook. Ez annyit tesz, hogy valaki behív wing-be, ezáltal beránt az ő instance-ába. Van amikor nem működik, ilyenkor hard resettel tudod orvosolni a problémát. = Észlelés = Az egyik legfontosabb dolog, hogy észleld az ellenséget (és más játékosokat), így még az előtt elkerülheted a nem kívánt PvP harcot, mielőtt interdictálnak. Itt egy átfogó kép arról amiről beszélni fogok. Részletesen bemutatom mennyi hasznos infó van ezen az egy képen. ' ' ' Bandwith meter Bal alsó sarokban jelenik meg a ctrl+b megnyomását követően. Sajnos csak PC-n elérhető ez az információ. Lényegében az instance-ban lévő játékosokat lehet vele nagyon hamar észrevenni. Ha a recv. érték pár ezerre ugrik, biztosak lehetünk, hogy az instance-ba (csillag, állomás, stb) van játékos. Minél magasabb ez a szám, annál több játékosra számíthatunk. Ezen szám hirtelen megugrása általában arra figyelmeztet, hogy valaki éppen érkezik (még az előtt észlelhetjük érkezését, hogy egyáltalán megjelenne a rendszerben). Mindig legyen bekapcsolva openben, és fél szemmel figyeljétek. History Ha a bandwith meter eltérést mutat, ellenőrizzétek a history panelt. Még hiperugrás közben is megjelenik általában a cél rendszerben lévő játékosok neve. Ahol a now felirat szerepel, az a játékos bizony az instance-ban van, még ha nem is találod a next target gombbal. Ennek az az oka, hogy a scanner úgy 1000-1500 ls-re érzékeli a hajókat, valamint ha a hajó a bolygó, vagy a csillag takarásában van, szintén nem fogod tudni kiválasztani, és a contacts menüben sem fogod látni. Ilyenkor kicsit mászkálni kell és pozíciót váltani, hogy megtaláld a játékost. FONTOS, ha a history panelen állsz, az nem fog automatikusan frissülni ha új player érkezik. Ezért gyanú esetén, vagy rendszeresen nyissátok újra, ha pl éppen célpontra vártok. ' ' '' Radar Harmadik legjobb barátunk pedig a radar lesz. A lényegi eltérések: * Üres négyszög: Játékos * Teli négyszög: NPC * Üres háromszög: Játékos elővett hardpointtal (ez gyakran rendszer scannelést jelent. Igazi PvP-ert üres négyszögnek fogod látni amíg el nem kezd interdictálni) * Teli háromszög: NPC elővett hardpointtal. Gondolom azért már mindenki tudja használni a radart, így csak említés képpen mondom ha az üres négyszög/háromszög szép lassan mögéd araszol, akkor készülhetsz interdictálásra. Contacts menü Ha le tudod scannelni a gyanús, vagy köztudottan ellenséges játékost, vess egy pillantást a contacts menüben a moduljaira. Elég sok gyakorlás után szinte egy pillantásra nagyon sokat meg tudsz az ellenség hajójáról, várható harc stílusáról, és fel tudsz készülni fejben a csatára. Pl látható milyen pajzsa van, mennyi shield boostere, Point Defence, stb. Valamint a fegyverek. Csekkoljátok amikor csak tudjátok, sokszor ez mentheti meg az életeteket... = Interdiction = Igen tudom, sokan vannak úgy, hogy áááhhh az pite, simán elkerültem az elmúlt 40 interdictiont NPC-k ellen. Nekik van egy jó hírem. Player ellen veszíteni fogsz. Legalábbis tapasztalt player ellen :-D. Ezen nincs mit matekozni, interdiction-ben a támadónak van előnye, főleg mérnökölt interdictorral. Éppen ezért, amit tenned kell, hogy submittálsz (leveszed a gázkart 0-ra). Ekkor ugyanis, sokkal hamarabb fog rebootolni az FSD meghajtód, és hamarabb fogsz tudni elmenekülni. Érdemes submittálni annak is aki harcolni akar, mert ha esetleg kellemetlen meglepetésként beugrik még két ellenség, és venni kell a nyúlcipőt, jobb ha hamar visszakapod az FSD ugrás lehetőségét. Remek videó a folyamatról: https://youtu.be/Uh9AWV_BWo0 Néhány hasznos tanács interdictionnal kapcsolatban: Ne kezdj el kiszedni játékost közel a csillaghoz. Ekkor ugyanis elég nagy eséllyel nem kerültök ugyanabba az instance-ba. Éppen ezért érdemes a csillaghoz közel, lehetőleg a csillagnak háttal átnézni a history-t és a rendszerben található playereket mielőtt eltávolodunk a biztonságot nyújtó égitest-től. Exclusion zone a megmentő. Ha valaki interdictál, és közben bele kanyarodsz egy égitest exclusion zónájába (ahol kivág normál térbe), akkor megúsztad a találkozást, mert totálisan másik instance-ba fogtok kerülni. Push the button. Egy alap taktika, hogy mikor közelítesz a célpont felé, hogy interdictáld, de viszonylag messze van, és már majdnem dokkolt az állomáson, hogy nyomod az interdiction gombot folyamatosan, közben a célkeresztben tartod a célpontot. Ekkor automatikusan beadja az interdiction-t, még ha jóval többel száguldasz az ellenség felé, akkor is. = A PvP hajó = Ez a cím maga megérne 40 oldalnyi leírást, én most csak az alap koncepciókra fókuszálok. Kérdés esetén a discordon megtaláltok. Használjátok a ship-builder szobát erre a célra. Nem a méret a lényeg Sokan abban a tévhitben vannak, hogy PvP-zni nagy hajókkal kell, mert nagy a pajzsa, és sok rajta a fegyver. Ez szerencsére nem így van. A legalkalmasabb hajótípus PvP-re a medium hajóosztály. Elég tűzerővel rendelkezik, és jó sebességet, manőverezhetőséget lehet vele elérni. Ha komolyabban akarsz foglalkozni PvP-vel én mindenképpen egy vipert javaslok kezdésnek, mert sok idő míg beletanulsz, és addig elég sokszor meg fogsz halni… A viper rebuy meg olcsó :-) Mérnökölés A PvP harcok kimenetele 60%-ban azon múlik, milyen hajóval vagy. Igen. Ezért érdemes a maximumra törekedni, azaz PvP hajón minden legyen maxra feltolva. Annál nagyobb esélyed lesz a győzelemre. El lehet kezdeni részlegesen mérnökölt hajóval is, de ezáltal magadat szívatod meg, mert nem hogy nincs meg a megfelelő skilled, de még gyengébb hajóval is harcolsz. Meta build Azt szokták meta buildnak hívni, amikor egy hajó build amolyan adu ász, azaz nem lehet vele melléfogni. Erős, optimális. Mint pl a fegyvereknél a Plasma a meta az abszolut sebzés miatt. Viszont azt szem előtt kell tartani, hogy nincs minden ellen jó build. Hiába ülsz egy fullra húzott corvette-ben, ha egy vulture 2 Advanced Plasma Accelerator-al, és Target Lock Breaker experimental effecttel lő rád, veszíteni fogsz, mert egyszerűen nem fogod tudni lockolni az ellenséget. Szépen körbetáncol, te meg elpukkansz. Tudni kell mikor kell menekülőre fogni. Hull tank A hull tank olyan hajó, aminek gyorsan töltődő bi-wave pajzs van (lehetőleg magas ellenállással), és ehhez baromi erős páncélzata (reactív). Jellemző rá a kis energia fogyasztás. Hátránya, hogy néhány fegyverre nagyon érzékeny. Pl a scramble spectrum lézer könnyen okoz malfunction-t, mert gyakran leesik a pajzsa. A packhound, és seeker rakéták meg egyenesen halálosak ha leesett a pajzsod. Szerencsére ezek a gyengeségek orvosolhatóak megfelelő PIP használattal. Bár a pajzs gyakran leesik, a visszatöltési ideje sokkal kevesebb mint egy normál pajzsnak, így egy PvP csatában nem ritka, hogy 5-20 alkalommal is visszatölt a pajzs, ezáltal kb annyi pajzs erősséget lehet elérni, mint egy shield tank-nál. Shield Tank A shield tankot kb mindenki ismeri. A lényeg, hogy minél nagyobb pajzs értéket harácsoljon össze az ember, lehetőleg shield cell bank kíséretében. SCB töltés ellen viszont ott van a feedback cascade rail, amire nagyon oda kell figyelni ha shield tankot használ az ember. Hátránya talán pont ez. Ha hatástalanítják a pajzs töltést, könnyen leválhat a védelem, és mivel ezek a hajók általában a pajzsra fókuszálnak, annak leválása után szinte biztos a rebuy screen könnyes szemmel nézegetése. Modulok PvP hajónál tényleg minden a combatra fókuszálódik. PvP hajón nincs helye trabi hangárnak, docking computernek, FSD boosternek, meg fuel scoopnak. Csak a nyers páncél/pajzs, és a fegyverek (meg egy interdictor). Fegyverek PvP-ben az abszolút sebzés miatt a plazmák játsszák a főszerepet (META). Mellé pedig a rail-ek, amikkel messzire lehet pontosan lőni, és modulokat hatástalanítani, vagy SCB-ket. Ebből kifolyólag meg kell tanulni lőni velük. Mivel mindkettő fix fegyver, és teljesen más a célzás velük, így sok gyakorlást igényel használatuk elsajátítása. Ezek mellett vannak egyéb buildek is természetesen, így mindenki olyan hajót rak össze amilyet szeretne. Vannak valid full gimballed PvP buildek is például. Feedback cascade Külön kiemelést érdemel eme csoda. Ez egy rail experimental effect, amivel el lehet érni, hogy a Shield Cell Bank töltését megakadályozzuk. A használata viszont nem egyszerű. Amikor valaki SCB-t használ, akkor a pajzs elkezd hullámozni, jelezvén a töltést. Na ilyenkor kell eltalálni cascade rail-el, de az csak akkor fejti ki a hatását, ha a töltés pillanatától kezdődő 5 másodpercen belül tudod bevinni a találatot. Mérnökölt SCB-nél ez az idő 3,5 mp (rapid charge). Szóval nem egyszerű. Ehhez még hozzájön, hogy számít az SCB és a rail mérete. Egy size 6-os SCB teljes semlegesítéséhez 2-3 M cascade rail-al bevitt találat szükséges. És akkor még nem beszéltem a dupla SCB használatról, amikor egymás után jól időzítve két SCB-t töltesz egy heat sink használata mellett. Szóval trükkös dolog ez. Ezért kell megtanulni lőni a rail-el, mert sajnos a PvP-erek nagy többsége shield tank hajót használ (FDL, CUTTER, VETTE) Power prioritás Az egyik legfontosabb a hajóddal kapcsolatban, hogy jól legyen beállítva a modulok power prioritása. Azaz melyik modul kapcsolódjon le először, ha mondjuk a power plant sérül, és malfunction-ál. Hogyan határozd meg, hogy elegendő-e a power plant-od teljesítménye: # Ellenőrizd a power managementet a jobb ablak, modules menü alatt. # Tedd 1-es prioritásra a thruster-t, FSD-t, és a senzort-t. Minden más menjen magasabb prioritásra. # Add össze az 1-es priorizáltságú modulok % értékét. - Ha az összeg 40% felett van, nagyobb power plantra van szükséged. - Ha 40% alatt maradt, akkor hozzáadhatsz még újabb modulokat az 1-es priohoz (pl Distro), de ügyelj rá, hogy 40% alatt maradjon. Erre azért van szükség, mert ha a power plant-od meghibásodik (malfunction), akkor a teljesítménye 40%-ra esik vissza. Ez az érték a PP megsemmisülésénél (0% integrity) 50% (meg némi sansz, hogy azonnal felrobbansz :-D ). Általánosságban ha 40% alatt maradtál, érdemes a védelmi eszközöket PRIO 2-re állítani (shield, shield booster, chaff, heat sink), 3-ra a fegyvereket, és 4-re mehetnek az olyan dolgok amik nem számítanak (cargo hatch, esetleg fuel scoop, FSD booster). = PvP mechanika = PIP management Nagyon fontos, hogy megfelelően kezeld és urald a hajódat. Ehhez viszont dinamikusan változtatnod kell a PIP beállításokat. Néha 2-3 másodpercenként. Ez a videó nagyon sokat tud segíteni ennek elsajátításában, de pár szóban leírom a lényeget. SYS: Ez lényegében a rendszer energiaellátását biztosítja. Ez kell, hogy tudj heatsinket/chaff-ot használni, valamint minél több PIP van rajta, annál jobb a hajód hőkezelése. Ezek jó dolgok, de ami a legfontosabb, A PAJZSOD ERŐSSÉGE DINAMIKUSAN VÁLTOZIK AZ AKTUÁLIS PIP-EK SZÁMÁTÓL A SYS-EN. Ha pl 4 PIP van a SYS-en, akkor a pajzsod effektív értéke 2,5x nagyobb mint az alapérték. Bizony. Ezért, ha valaki lő rád, minden esetben tornászd fel a SYS PIP-eket 4-re. ENG: A thrusterek hatékonyságát befolyásolja. Minél több PIP van rajta, annál gyorsabb és jobban manőverezhetőbb a hajód. Valamint gyorsabban tölt fel, így gyakrabban tudsz használni boost-ot. WEP: Nem, ez nem növeli meg a fegyverek sebzését, viszont minél több PIP van rajta, annál hatékonyabb a fegyverek működése. Azaz 4 PIP-el kevesebb hőt termelnek a fegyverek, valamint hosszabb ideig tudsz tüzelni velük.. Célzás Ahogy korábban említettem Plasma és rail amire igazán szükséged lesz, így érdemes elkezdeni gyakorolni velük. De addig használhatsz gimballed fegyvereket, vagy esetleg kevert buildet. Mondjuk gimballed MC-k, és plazma, vagy rail. De azért arra készülj fel, hogy a legtöbb PvP hajón van chaff… Hamár jól megy a célzás FA ON módban, akkor el lehet kezdeni gyakorolni FA OFF-al :-D FA OFF Ez már egy magasabb szinte a PvP-nek. A kő profik csak így repülnek. De ellentétben a mítoszokkal, az FA OFF repülés igazi lényege, hogy el tudd kerülni az ellenfeled lövéseit. Ahogy említettem, főleg fix fegyverekkel harcolnak, így egy jó FA OFF pilóta nagyon ügyesen el tudja kerülni a lövéseket. Viszont igazi rémálom megtanulni célozni FA OFF-ban. Ezért is használ szinte minden profi PvP-er egeret és billentyűt. Sokkal precízebben lehet irányítani a hajót FA OFF-ban. Egy jó videó FA OFF tanulás elkezdéséhez: https://youtu.be/UcktLc-bQWI Alkalmazkodás a szituációhoz Ez talán a legizgalmasabb, és legnehezebb része is az egész PvP-nek. Rengeteg tudás kell hozzá, hogy ezt elsajátítsd, de érdemes időt szánni rá. Ahogy az észlelésnél említettem, még csata előtt nézd meg az ellenség loadoutját. Milyen fegyvert/védelmet használ. Ezzel már tudsz számolni, de csak akkor ha tüzetesen ismered a SAJÁT BUILDEDET. Igen, ez talán a legfontosabb dolog, hogy a saját hajódat ismerd. Mik a gyengéi, miben jó, és a csata közben ezek tudatában hozd meg a döntést mit és hogyan fogsz csinálni. Tudom furcsának tűnhet, de ne sajnáld az időt pl csata közben felmérni a szituációt, főleg ha több ellenség van. Ehhez elég sok idő kell mire megtanulod, mert az elején azt sem fogod tudni hol vagy. De mint mindennek, ennek is a gyakorlás a nyitja.